Peter Parker (Earth-10)
This page is to be refurbished with a proper template, and is under construction. Peter Benjamin Parker is a playable character from Marvel's Ultimate Alliance, as well as the playable main protagonist of the Spider-Man video game franchise, set in Earth-10. This version of Spider-Man is a reimagining of Milkshake & Oreos, which is based around a video game universe, similar to that of a cinematic universe. First appearing in Marvel's Spider-Man (Season One), as well as being hte first Marvel hero in this video game universe, Season One explores Peter Parker coming into terms with his newfound powers, as well as facing off with the Vulture. Season Two sees Peter settling into his role as Spider-Man, as well as battling the uncontrollable Lizard. Season Three sees Peter having to go up against yet another one of his former mentors, Otto Octavius, who becomes lunatical after his devolution into the tyrannical Doctor Octopus. Season 4 is the conclusion to the 'Powers' Saga of his video game saga. The 'Responsibilities' Saga starts with Season 5, which sees Peter, becoming a more mature and harsh vigilante after the death of Gwen Stacy, and having to go up against Kraven the Hunter, Chameleon, Mysterio, and lastly coming into a deadly encounter with his dark side as an alien symbiote starts affecting his mentality, and finally having to go up against Venom. Season 6 sees Peter crossing paths with Black Cat, dealing with the homicidal Scorpion, the deranged Electro, and being entangled in a web of lies involving Martin Li aka Mister Negative. Season 7 follows Peter training Miles to be his partner in heroics and for him to become a better Spider-Man than he is, while having to go up against the Sinister Six assembled by Wilson Fisk, consisting of Kraven, Electro, Mysterio, Vulture, Mister Sinister & Doc Ock himself (well, not exactly him, he uploaded his evil consciousness into a robotic vessel based on Spider-Man, so basically Superior Ock), however, a reformed Vulture, Black Cat & Martin Li helps Peter and Miles fend off and sacrifice themselves against the rest of the Sinister Six. Peter later appears in Marvel's Ultimate Alliance, where he is a pre-unlocked playable character. The previous mechanisms of his games are dismissed for an overall similar type of gameplay for all the characters playable in the game. He fights alongside the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Fantastic Four and more heroes against Thanos and the Black Order, as well as many other delirious foes. Appearance In this universe, Peter Parker stands at 5'9" (lessened his true height due to bear some similarity to some of Tom Holland's aspects as the hero) and has raven black hair, and hazel brown eyes. As a teenager, Peter used to be very scrawny and lean, and had a very thin waist, had brushed down hair with no style of it's own and underdeveloped muscles. After gaining his powers, Peter gained a visible gain in muscle mass and over time, grew fit. He was described to have the most 'average face in the world.' After entering adulthood, Peter became a lot more fit and muscular, gaining lean muscles, as well finally getting taller after being stuck at 174 cm for 4 years. He also has an unkempt and has a relatively long comma hairstyle which are parted in two ways (as pictured above), due to not having any time at all for a barbershop visit due to his frustrating routine as a hero and an ordinary citizen. He is notorious amongst his friend circle for not having changed his hairstyle for half a decade. Personality Peter is a very reckless, energetic and frantic person, who is sometimes impulsive, due to his desire to make his and other people's lives better. He is a very determined and ambitious person by nature and perhaps, his true superpower is his indomitable will; his drive which enables him to keep on doing what he does despite the obstacles he faces. When he received his supernatural abilities, initially, Peter was allured and tempted by the idea of vengeance and fame, which in turn, amplified his inner desire for recognition that triggered selfishness, arrogance, pride and an inflated ego to manifest out of his mellowed, seemingly, non-existent personality, typecasted to a high school nerd. When his misdeeds backfired on him through karmic justice, Peter was humbled by his wrongdoings and the guilt of the loss of his uncle would go on to hunt him for the rest of his life. Although Peter realized that the powers he possessed should never be used for his own personal agendas, guilt was the main factor that motivated him to become Spider-Man, still partly one of the huge reasons that he still continues crimefighting in the current day; he believed that he was the cause of his uncle's death and therefore he sought divine redemption through using his powers for good. As Peter continued his crimefighting life, he became a much more mature and responsible person. He used humor as a coping mechanism to fight off fear while facing off against terrifying enemies, and therefore became braver in the process. He realized that what he was doing was really right, and guilt shouldn't be the true motivator to make him continue his selfless acts of heroics, thus it became engraved within his character to do the right thing no matter how hard it is. Perhaps, the most drastic change in Peter's character through being Spider-Man is his selflessness. Before becoming Spidey, Peter was solely invested in his own interests, but becoming Spider-Man pushed Peter to realize the world doesn't revolve around him, and his selflessness, can even be defined to the point of being frequently self-destructive, as in the present, he would be even willing to sacrifice his own life for the safety of others. Being Spider-Man has humbled Peter Parker, as he knows that he must utilize his abilities for good, and that in cause, causes turmoil in his personal life, as being Spider-Man causes Peter's personal and professional lives to end up in crisis, and this has made Peter more hardened and strong-willed. Peter, however, still remains a socially awkward individual, retaining his high school trait. He remains clueless as to how to communicate with women, and his overprotective nature as Spider-Man, causes frequent relationship problems with Mary Jane Watson. He can't help but put duty over love, and has, what Captain America has described, a 'true soldier's heart.' However, Peter is exceedingly loyal, compassionate and trustworthy, although due to his secretive nature as Spider-Man, he has to make excuses all the time to avert suspicion on his alter-ego, which in turn, causes Peter to think the opposite of him. Being Spider-Man hasn't just brought merits to his character. Peter constantly puts himself at risk by letting his alter-ego consume his lifestyle, always sacrificing his mental and physical health for the sake of others. He has bottled and suppressed so much of his insecurities and fears that he can even manifest a pseudo-transformation fueled by rage that disperses all the radioactive energy stored within his body as blasts. Peter is actually very insecure, and although he never displays it in his actions, it has caused him to think the lowest of himself, and he has lost most of his self-esteem. He is also quite stubborn, and unwilling to listen to others when he believes he is right, the main example being his arguments with MJ. He behaves inappropriately in tense situations since he uses humor to break the ice, which is why a lot of his enemies, and Wolverine labels him as annoying. Peter can also be judgmental sometimes, even when he has no idea about who they truly are. He is also extremely gullible, and at times, dense. The narcissistic nature that he spawned in high school life was gradually completely buried as he had no time to attend to his looks due to his everyday life being overtaken completely by his duties as a hero. Peter is also a very romantic person by heart, being extremely faithful and passionate whenever he is in a relationship. Before Gwen's death, Peter had a deep and solid friendship and love shared with her, and her passing away, traumatized him till the end of his days. Perhaps Peter's most iconic relationship is with Mary Jane. They weren't always a couple from the start, they were very good friends who understanded each other very well, and were very compatible. Mary Jane was the one who comforted and brought Peter solace to Peter after Gwen's death. Unfortunately, before they could reciprocate both of their feelings, Peter, influenced and changed negatively by the symbiote hurt MJ, and dissapeared off to another city, prompting MJ to go off to London reluctantly, to advance her career for two years. During these two years, Peter recovered from his symbiosis, and had a relationship with Felicia Hardy, aka the Black Cat. Although Felicia saw it as a mere fling, Peter actually deeply cared about her and was truly hurt when Felicia betrayed him (although unwillingly) by joining Wilson Fisk's forces. Peter ultimately settled with MJ, after she returned, and they reconciled. Biography Video Game Abilities Costumes In Ultimate Alliance, players can use Spider-Man's Classic suit, Symbiote suit, Stark Branded Suit, Stark Branded MKII Suit, Iron Spider Suit, Unmasked Suit (where he has the same costume but his face remains unmasked), as well as the Future Foundation suit, each with their own special abilities. In Season 1, players can unlock the following costumes: Wrestling Suit, Vigilante Suit, Paperbag Suit, Homemade Suit, Prototype Suit. In Season 2: Classic Suit, Updated Suit, Bagman Suit, Student Suit, Knockoff Suit. In Season 3: Stark Branded Suit, Stark Branded MKII Suit, Anti-Ock Suit, Velocity Suit. In Season 4: Iron Spider Suit, Modern Suit, All New All Different Suit, Red & Black Suit. In Season 5: Anti-Electro Suit, Bulletproof Suit, Spider-Armor Suit, Last Stand Suit, Symbiote Suit. In Season 6: Last Stand Suit, Underoos Suit, Stealth Suit, Big Time Suit, Spider-Armor MKII Suit. In Season 7: Anti-Six Suit, Superior Ock Suit, Battle Damaged Classic Suit, Battle Damaged Anti-Six Suit. Free update suits include: Scarlet Spider Suit, Secret Wars Suit, Battle Damaged Iron Spider Suit, Future Foundation Suit, Spider-UK Suit, Asgardian Suit, Tuxedo Suit, House Of M Suit, Cell Shaded/Comic Suit, Raimi Suit, Spider-Man 2099 Suit, All New 2099 Suit. Suits included in paid DLC's: Into The Spider Verse Suit, Spider Cop Suit, Spider Ninja Suit, Cosmic Spider-Man Suit, Spider-Carnage Suit, Assassin Suit, Deadpool Suit, 2000's Spider-Man Graphics Suit, Raimi Symbiote Suit. Trivia Category:Earth-10 Category:Milkshake & Oreos Category:Spider-Man Category:Video Games